Temple Knight Aegis Division 184
This Temple knight group page will be edited over quite some time, and will likely remain in a in-complete state for most of that time. Temple Knight Division 184 - Overview Temple Knights are the most elite forces of the god Saradomin, serving mainly as his special forces and operatives. The group itself has possibly been around as early as the Third Age, and has had a subtle, but major, role on the history of Gielinor. The Temple Knights are commonly divided into things such as Divisions or Orders, all with a purpose deticated to them. Divison 184 is no different in this sense. Division 184 has been tasked with the protection of Saradominist lands, but mainly Asgarina, hence the title "Saradomin's Aegis". Recruitment Temple Knights are chosen from the white knights. Scouting Agents watch the white knights carefully, looking for any knight who may benefit the order. Selection Knights selected will under go a fierce and rigorous selection process. Having to tackle course after course, each increasing in difficulty. This is to wash out unwanted knights, while ensuring that the best are remaining. Training Once selected the knights are trained in basic combat of each different role used in the order. The knight will pick two to focus their training on. This is to help give squads flexibility then putting teams together. Combat roles This is the list of combat roles, each agent will have to pick two roles to train under. Ranged *Crossbowman *Longbow man *Bowman *Throwing knives *Throwing axes *Throwing darts Magic *Wands *Staff *Scythe *Hands Pole-arms *Spear man *Halberd man *Hasta *Scythe Devastation weapons *Maul *Mace *War-hammers *Battleaxe *Whips *Great swords Slicing weapons *Rapiers *Short swords *Long swords *Hand&Half swords *Two handed sword *Scimitars Close combat *Hatchets *Daggers *Knifes *Claws *Hand to hand Combat branches Temple Knights will then be split into branches that they fit into. Instructors discuss what branch the knight belongs in based on his scores. The knight gets to voice their opinion but the choice is ultimately up to the instructors. Temple Knights will have to pick one of the following overall branches of combat oriented roles. Infantry Agents under this group would be basic Temple knight Initiates that have passed selection and training. They may choose to remain in this area and be assigned tasks of guarding the white city and its military and political figures. They are also sent to fight along the front lines in larger conflicts. Direct action Agents under this group would be held to a higher standard. They would be required to be physically fit and skilled combatants. They would be responsible for all missions that require precise action and force to complete a typically small scale attack of high priority. Clandestine Agents under this group would need to be secretive and persuasive. They would be responsible for spy missions and intelligence gathering in the field from an under cover stand point. While having the ability to be lethal on a small scale scale level with only one - five members to rely on for missions like assassinations. Scouting and Reconnaissance Agents under this group would need to be stealthy and silent. They would be responsible for infiltrating hostile areas to map out the area and determine the enemy's presence in the area. With the ability to communicate with H.Q. About what they see on the ground. Psychological Agents Agents under this group would need intelligence and wits. They would be responsible for interrogation of prisoners and hostile forces. They have to be able to mislead and misinform the enemy, allowing them to strike where they are not expected. Support roles Each temple knight agent will pick a primary job and secondary job from this list. They will be trained under both until they reach Expert level minimum. Agents will be asked to pick roles with open slots, To stop one role being over populated. Beginner, Amateur, Novice, Expert, Master, Grand Master. Agents Chemical Agent *Transporting dangerous chemicals. *Producing potions for medical staff. *Cleaning up chemicals from toxic areas. *Producing chemical weapons. *Experimenting with chemicals to find new uses. Commorb Agent *Ensuring Communication orbs work before teams leave on missions. *Maintaining communication orbs *Repairing broken communication orbs. *Building new communication orbs. *Designing new features for communication orbs. Temple Police Agent *Guarding and patrolling of bases. *Guarding and transfer of sensitive items.. *Investigating crimes carried out by knights. *Enforcing law and order. *Arresting and imprisoning knights. Engineer Agents *Operate siege equipment. * Make siege equipment, if needed. * Develop experimental equipment. *Engineering of weapons and counter weapons for use by the agency *Designing and building of defenses for use by the agency *The handling of demolitions Transportation Specialist Agents *Arranging for transportation of agents and cargo *Teleporting agents where they need to go *Supply route organization Civil Affairs Agent *Serving the locals needs and wishes to build relations. *Security for negotiations and projects. *Gathering intelligence by offering things in exchange. *Counter rebellion and terrorism. *Speaking and negotiating with local leaders. Artisan Agent *Production of weapons for agents *Production of armor for agents *Production of metal used for buildings Intelligence Agent *The gathering of intelligence for the agency *Monitoring commorb messages and communication *Undercover work may be needed under special conditions Category:Temple Knights Category:Organization Category:Saradominist Category:Historical